


Fibs and Lies

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot babysits and John is having a hard time with Aeryn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fibs and Lies

Setting: About 3 cycles after PK Wars

Spoilers: No specific ones other than the obvious.

Disclaimer: Characters as always are not mine, but belong to the Jim Henson Company of Geniuses.

Rated PG

Again thanks to MarieYOTZ for being my beta! She is awesomely patient! 

Word count: 5300

Fibs and Lies (PG)

John and Aeryn’s Quarters

“But, Aeryn, honey, you are as big as a Zeppelin! You can barely walk not to mention sleep comfortably for more than a few hundred microts at a time, we really need to get this checked out!” John pleaded with his wife, a mixture of cajoling and worry coming out of his mouth in what he hoped was going to be, finally, a persuasive effort in this on-going battle of wills. 

“No, John! You seem to have gone deaf! I already told you a hundred times that I am perfectly fine…and thank you for what I assume was a lovely compliment about my size, you really know how to make a woman feel good!” Sarcasm dripped from every single word in the second half of her sentence.

Aeryn was standing as stiffly erect as her enormous pregnant belly would allow her, arms crossed and practically jammed between her breasts and her bump, scowling dangerously at an increasingly exasperated John.

This was not a new conversation between them, not by far, at least not in the last couple of weekens since Aeryn’s belly had taken a monstrous growing life of its own. John could feel his patience fraying around the edges and slipping away. He took a long deep breath and in a reasonable tone tried again.

“Baby, you know I think you are beautiful no matter what size you are!” An indignant look in his direction made him hurry on into the next part of his argument. “The scanner in the med bay has been kaput for the last cycle. Since we found out we were going to have another baby, we haven’t been able to check on the health of the tadpole, which is NOT good. Human women..”

“I am not human, John!”

“I know, Aeryn, you don’t have to remind me every five microts, I know! The baby however is half human, therefore deficient and inferior at least by half, so we should really get it checked out and make sure that all is par for the course!” He caught her exasperated look at the Earth expression and hastily explained “It’s a sporting term, golf...never mind…we need to make sure that all is going well and that there are not going to be complications at birth! You do remember that D was twisted around, the umbilical cord…”

“Of course I remember, John! I was the one who had to go through the ordeal of Chiana rummaging around down there while you were idly standing by, being annoying!”

“Okay, since you seem to remember that part really well,” John continued, forcing himself to ignore the barbed comment about his idleness, which in reality had seen him shooting Charrid and Scarran attackers while protecting his woman and unborn child “don’t you think that the logical, reasonable thing to do would be to get a Diagnosan to have a look at you and the baby and reassure us that all is fine?”

For the first time in this maddening, groundhog-day conversation, he saw a tiny crack in her obstinate attitude. Before she could put a patch on it, he took a conciliatory step towards her, smiled his goofy ‘I love you more than life itself and I know you like me too’ smile and pounced “I had Pilot contact the medical facility planetside, the Diagnosan is really busy but can fit us in later today, we will be gone and back in just under two arns, I promise! In and out, there and back in just a jiffy(FIB #1)! So what do ya say, baby, will you do this for me, just to ease my dumb mind up?”

Barely managing to refrain herself from rubbing her aching back or sitting down to take her weight off her swollen feet, Aeryn, admittedly also tired of this never ending argument and strongly fighting her traitorous inflated body from showing the stubborn human an all too exploitable weakness, finally huffed and put up a last feeble attempt at resistance more out of contrariness than real conviction: “What about D? I will not have him come down with us to the Diagnosan’s office, Cholak knows what sorts of germs he would catch down there and I do not want to spend the next weeken looking after a sick child just because of your inane need for reassurance! I really wish his immunity system was more Sebacean than Human, but no such luck!” A fleeting look of chagrin darkened her features at the distasteful thought that her child had chosen to take after his father when it came to catching viral and bacterial ailments rather than after his disease resistant mother.

Again suitably ignoring the humans are inferior to Sebaceans barb – an ability at which, nobody could deny, he was becoming a Jedi master - John hammered the last nail in the coffin of her opposing arguments. “Listen, I know Chi, granny and Ryg are off shopping for supplies and won’t be back to babysit in time for us to make the appointment at the doc’s, so I have already asked Pilot to mind D. He said yes, he was actually really jazzed about it (FIB # 2). You know how much he loves D and how much D loves him, right? So no problems there, as Bobby McFerrin would say Don’t worry, Be happy!” 

 

An arn and half earlier in Pilot’s Den. 

John: “Yo Pilot, how is it hangin’?”

Pilot: “It is hanging fine, John, whatever ‘it’ is.”

John: “That’s great news, man, I love hearin’ you and Moya are doing good!”

Pilot(cutting to the chase): “What do you want, Crichton?”

John (smiling a little embarrassed): “Well, I really need a favour and you are the only one who can help …”

Pilot swivels his large body all the way around facing John and raises an eyebrow quizzically.

“….I have been trying to convince Aeryn to see a doctor about the baby for weekens now and as you know the Diagnosan on the planet down below can see us in about two arns but all our regular baby-sitters are off shopping and if we miss this chance we might not get another one before the baby comes…” John’s plea tapers out while he looks hopefully at the gentle creature.

Silence

Pilot: “Are you asking me to baby-sit for D’Argo?”

John: “Yes, yes, I guess I am…would you do it? I would be forever grateful, man!”

Pilot (regretfully): “I…I don’t think I would be able for it, John..D’Argo is very lively and I have no experience with younglings, Moya needs my complete attention since we are in the middle of a very complicated systems check…”

John (dropping dramatically to his leather clad knees in front of Pilot’s dais, hands joint in prayer) interrupts the refusal: “Please, please, Pilot, I will never ask you for another favour again (FIB # 3), you have an army of DRDs to help you and I’m really stuck! I’m worried about Aeryn, she is ginormous and I need to make sure she and the baby are OK…that’s what a man’s duty is, you know, to look after his family and keep them safe and..”

Pilot (exasperated, knowing that the human will never leave him in peace unless he gives in): “Fine, fine, John, I will do it but I would like to officially voice my discomfort at being asked to do something which is completely out of my regular duties and which I am not familiar or experienced with…”

John (enthusiastically) : “You are going to do just fine, I know it! You are a great friend! We will leave D in our quarters with lots of toys and lock the doors, you can keep an eye on him with a couple of DRDs and we will be back before you know it, easy peasy (FIB # 4)!”

John bounds out of the Den and goes in search of Aeryn determined to break her refusal to get checked out.

Reasonably sure she would not hit him now that they had almost come to the end of the discussion, John stepped forward, untangled her crossed arms, took her hands and started dancing like a fool at the cheerful tune of ‘Don’t worry, Be happy’ playing in his head.

Aeryn had no idea how this man managed it every time, but looking at him hopping around at what clearly was an upbeat internal music and trying to take her with him into a silly dance, just made her want to smile. She fought the impulse hard, but as it always happened when he was involved, or at least as it happened 99 times out of a 100, the fight quickly lost its appeal to her and she ended up giggling and waddling around the floor in his arms, back ache and sore feet forgotten for the moment. An agreement accompanied by a sigh of surrender finally escaped her lips: ”Fine, we will leave D with Pilot and we will go to the Diagnosan’s facility, I just hope I will not regret giving in to you yet again, John Crichton!”

“You won’t, Aeryn, I promise (unintentional FIB # 5)! I love you baby!” and stretching his neck forward to bridge the considerable chasm created by her protruding belly, he planted a happy kiss on her lips.  
________________________________________

6 arns later in Moya’s pod heading back after a fraught afternoon.

John looked sheepishly at his wife: “I’m sorry, honey, but I had no idea the doc was going to make a heavily pregnant woman wait for that long… I did believe him though when he said an emergency came in just before we arrived…” A colder than ice stare from Aeryn made him shut up before he could end his attempt at making amends for insisting they go see about her health and putting her through the wringer for what, to his relief, had turned out to be no reason whatsoever. 

Silence ensued for a couple of hundred microts

John in an attempt to break the ice, tried to reason: “I know the news you are carrying twins was a bit of a shock but when you think about it, it is actually great news! First of all it explains why you are so …mmm…beautifully rounded, secondly D will have two little siblings to play with and thirdly, three is not such a scary number, you said that yourself!”

Aeryn replied glacially: “Sebaceans do NOT have twins. Twins are not in our genetic code. We just do not have offspring in multiples like animals or…or…humans!” She spat the last word out.

Again silence ensued for another couple of hundred microts.

John, changing tack and desperately playing the ‘all babies are cute card’, broke the deafening quiet again: “You just need to get used to the idea, honey. Twins are a great tradition in the Crichton family and they always come out looking as cute as buttons…you are going to fall in love with the two munchkins the microt they come out of…” he caught himself and quickly rethought what he was about to say not wanting to bring any attention to that particular part of the ordeal “..the microt you hold them in your arms, I just know it!”

Pointedly avoiding looking at the smile that, in spite of his many attempts to quash it, hadn’t left his face since the Diagnosan had dropped the twin bomb, Aeryn with finality said: “If you were Sebacean this would NOT be happening! And please hurry the frell up and dock this frelling pod! Your frelling children are pressing their combined bodies onto my frelling bladder and I need to frelling pee! “

Considering the number of ‘frellings’ uttered in her last sentence, John accepted that maybe this was not the best moment to try and convince her their life had just taken a turn for the best, so he concentrated on flying the pod and put the pedal to the metal as requested hoping to get her to a waste alcove in time.

A few microts later Moya came into view and Aeryn hit the comms “Pilot? Pilot can you hear me?”

Pilot’s voice came back with a slight delay “ Yes, Aeryn, I am…I am here”. Something in the way the answer was given, something which neither John nor Aeryn could really put their finger on, set their senses on full alert.

“Hey, Pilot, is everything OK?” John asked, trying to keep anxiety out of his voice.

“Yes, yes everything is just fine (LIE # 1)! If there had been a problem of any kind, I would have commed you (LIE#2), don’t you think?” Pilot finished in an annoyed, slightly shrill manner.

“Hey man, calm down, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s just you don’t sound like yourself, that’s all!” John backtracked.

Aeryn, less afraid of Pilot’s ire, continued to probe: “Pilot are you sure D’Argo is OK and safe in our quarters?”

“Of course I am sure, I am looking at him right now through the clamshell, he is happily playing with his toys…he never left your quarters for the entire time you were gone (LIE #3)! I am deploying the docking web now to bring you in and you will be able to see for yourself, Officer Sun, if you don’t believe me!” The switch from Aeryn to Officer Sun demonstrated his clear displeasure at her expressed doubt and was compounded by his cutting the comms off before a reply from either occupant of the pod could be received.

________________________________________

 

A short time later in John and Aeryn’s quarters

“Hey little man, how did the day go?” While Aeryn hurriedly plodded into the waste alcove, John sat down on the floor by the bed where D’Argo was playing with one of his toys and put an arm around his little shoulders fleetingly noticing that his normally effusive son, on their return, had not thrown himself into his arms or hugged his mother’s legs, which he had taken to doing since the belly had become a serious obstacle when wanting to show his affection for her.

“The day went good, Daddy (LIE # 1), I behaved myself (LIE # 2), I was bored locked in here but Pilot kept me company on the clamshell and sent some DRDs to play with me” he looked at his father sideways checking him out. Seeing his indulgent smile, he sniffled and continued, a little strangled moan in his voice “Next time you and mommy leave Moya I want to come with you, promise you will take me with you!”

“Come on, D, I know we were gone a long time and I’m sorry, but you know we would not leave you unless it was absolutely necessary. Next time we leave Moya, we will take you with us if it’s safe, otherwise you will be left with somebody here who cares about and loves you almost as much as we do, whether that’d be auntie Chi, granny Noranti, uncle Rygel or Pilot, OK?” John extended his hand knuckles first towards D’Argo’s little hand expecting his son to reciprocate the gesture by bumping his little fist back in what had become their personal sign of agreement, especially when plotting something they both suspected might not completely please Aeryn. 

This time however all he got from D was another sniffle before little hands slowly lifted to rub eyes filling with tears and a little body turned further into his embrace to hide a little head into the crook of his shoulder. Hot tears followed fast and furious.

Aeryn, coming out of the refresher unit, quickly caught on to her son’s distress, stopped and raised an eyebrow in question towards John, who lightly shrugged his shoulders in puzzlement at the reasons of D’s tears while continuing to cradle him to his chest and to whisper loving encouragements in an attempt to calm him down.

For an ill-conceived microt, Aeryn considered sitting down on the floor on the other side of D but quickly changed her mind at the thought of having to get up again without the help of a winch and a rope, so she sat on the edge of the bed instead and gently said “Come here to me, baby,” the Earth endearment she had heard from John so frequently for the past seven cycles slipping out with ease and without awareness on her part “give me a hug and tell me what the problem is”. 

John squeezed his son one more time before easily lifting him from the floor to his mother’s lap. Little arms went around her neck and tears, mingled with nose drippings, smeared a silvery path all over her shoulder. Aeryn buried her face in the soft hair that so reminded her of John’s but a stinging, foul smell made her pull away sharply “D, what is that smell?”

Face still buried in her shoulder, D’Argo replied in a teary, shaky voice: “What smell? I can’t smell anything, I dunno what you talking about (LIE #3)!”

Aeryn gently pushed his body away from her enough to look at his face and in doing so, her eyes noticed a deep blue/violet ring just below the neck of his T-shirt. She lifted the garment to check the rest of his body and with horror saw the purple tinge extend across his torso and all the way further down into his pants. Worry jolted her chest while she desperately wracked her brain for a simple explanation for both the smell and the purple colouring on D’Argo’s skin. “John, come here and have a look at this? What do you think it is?” She pulled the t-shirt all the way off to show her husband “And what is this smell?”

John got up and bending close over D’s head took a good whiff, almost gagged at the pungent stench and urgently proceeded to examine the weird colouring close up.

“D, you look and smell like you were dipped in a foul blackberry swamp, what the heck happened to you?” 

“Nutting ap’ned to me, I was here all day, I swear (LIE # 4)! Am tired now and wanna go sleep, mommy please can I go bed?” Semi suppressed sobs and upset making D’s speech regress by at least six monens.

Eyelids heavy from tiredness and shed tears, little hands rubbing reddened eyes, he was obviously not far away from sleep, so Aeryn and John tucked him into their bed, each in turn kissed his stinky forehead and then stood a few paces away whispering to avoid being overheard: “John, I am really worried. What kind of illness could be affecting his skin and his hair in this manner? This is not something I have heard or seen before. Have you ever come across anything like it on Earth?”

John, puzzled, scratched his head “No, no I…I can’t think of a single thing that would cause that kind of smell or body colouring. Holy crap, Aeryn, it could be anything, I mean we are in the boondocks of the back end of the galaxy, it could be the black pest of these parts as far as we know! I think we should put D in the pod and head back down to the doc’s pronto!” Lines of worry furrowed his forehead at the thought of what the end result of an unknown disease could mean for their son.

While this heated whispered discussion was going on, 1812 decided that enough was enough. 

Over the last four cycles its circuitries had grown attached to the human and his family in ways that no reasonable thinking mind could have explained – machines have no feelings, that’s a universal law, right? – well, in little 1812’s case the laws of the universe did not apply – it loved its human with fierce intensity and there was no chance in DRD hell that it would stand by and let John be sick with worry when it had the means to stop it. So, electronic mind made up, it started repeatedly bumping into John’s ankle and calf to attract his attention.

“Not now, 1812! Go, scoot off, like a good boy!” John, barely taking his eyes off of Aeryn’s face, snapped trying to get rid of the inopportune DRD. 

However a few microts later, their discussion was brought up short and their attention was finally gained when an image projected by the colourful drone appeared on the largest wall of their room. 

With increasing fascination and dismay they observed D, their little angel, some time earlier that day during their absence, pull a chair towards the door command, pry the casing off and finally jam the controls open by using a pronged eating utensil. The scene vividly brought back to both of them images of their first day on Moya and the manner of their escape thanks to a fork hidden up a sleeve by an overlooked and underestimated John after Aeryn’s own attempt to hide it likewise had been foiled.

Aeryn turned to John “He takes after you!”

“Uh uh, no way, that was your idea first, he definitely takes after you!”

The projection continued to show D’Argo, followed closely by 1812, running wild through Moya’s corridors jumping over and zig-zagging through a horde of DRDs that Pilot had desperately dispatched trying to stop him in his great escape.

They watched him reach Centre Chamber and raid the pantry of many forbidden foods, Pilot’s voice in the background entreating him to cease and decease the gorging first with gentle promises, then with stern warnings and finally with downright threats. Nothing had worked. 

Laughing, their normally reasonably obedient child had then proceeded to play a game of catch me if you can with the DRDs, little fast feet pounding and skidding along Moya’s corridors, climbing down tier after tier closer and closer to the bottom of the great ship, destination known only to himself. At one point 1812 had lost track of him but had found him again a short time later, hunched over in one corner throwing up the massive amount of food previously ingested then wiping his mouth and taking off again in his mad dash of freedom.

Flabbergasted and sick to their stomachs, John and Aeryn saw him get to the edge of the deep chasm below Pilot’s Den, a couple of dozen tiers down, maybe three or four up from the miasmic Hodian Trill bat waste pool, walk right along the edge as if along a tightrope, little arms outstretched for balance, step after careful step defying the pull of the empty space right beside him and then…it had happened! One of his small feet had tripped clumsily over the other and D’Argo had gone plummeting into the depth of Moya with a scream and a splash.

Aeryn gasped. John cursed.

DRDs had frantically scuttled around and down to the bottom tier while an anguished cry from Pilot had resounded throughout the ship. 1812 must have then pushed itself right to the very ledge and pointed its recorder down because after a few microts of blind panicked void in the images, John and Aeryn were finally able to see D’Argo float in the bat gunk and slowly dog paddle to the side where after grasping one of the other DRDs’ extensible arms, he had managed to pull himself up and out.

“Thank the Lord, we taught him how to swim!” John’s choked remark barely reached Aeryn’s ears. 

Attention totally focused on the images, she, illogically, was trying to make sure D’Argo was OK even though the living, sleeping proof of it was lying just behind her in his parents’ big bed.

The next part of the recording showed them how, finally subdued and in semi shock, D had been pushed and prodded by Pilot through the DRDs to the amniotic pool on tier 24 which was used by the crew to launder their clothes. How he had been forced into the white soapy fluid and ordered by Pilot’s frightened, angry voice to scrub himself from head to toe and then escorted back to his room where he had finally settled down and where they had ultimately found him.

The very tail end of the projection finally showed them how D’Argo, frightened of certain punishment on his parents’ return had actually convinced Pilot by begging, crying and promising to behave himself for ever and ever (Fib # 1), to keep the secret of his exploits from them. In all fairness Pilot had at first resisted, refusing point blank to go along with it but D’Argo’s arguments had become so pitifully convincing that the poor gentle creature had finally given in against his own better judgement. 

1812’s projection flickered and came to an end.

Silence descended and lasted for a good hundred and fifty microts, both John and Aeryn standing staring at the now blank wall, speechless. 

John was the first to find his voice again “Frell me! We got ourselves a regular Jonnie Cochran!” Despite the appalling wrongness he had just witnessed, he could not stop himself from feeling a touch of pride in D’s ability to persuade Pilot to keep such a big mess a secret.

“I don’t know what that means, John!” 

“Mmm, yes, sorry, what I mean is that we got ourselves a pretty clever child there, Aeryn..”

“You mean a manipulating liar more like it! And I can’t frelling believe you would be proud of that! Sometimes it’s like I don’t know you at all, John Crichton!” Her voice went from relatively calm to a cauldron of repressed anger.

“Whoa whoa, Aeryn, calm down , all I meant is ...well what I meant…ALL I meant is that he deserves to be punished of course but there was a lot of clever in what we just saw, that’s all! So what are we going to do about it?” John ended lamely when his explanation made no dint in her outraged expression.

“I will tell you what we are going to do about it!” She bridged the couple of steps between them and stared at him straight in the eyes from a few denches away, her bump almost touching his stomach but not quite “I am going to have a shower and get into that bed because I am tired, fed up and being kicked at the moment by two sets of pretty active legs belonging to your tadpoles as you love to call them. YOU will leave me alone tonight and will go sleep somewhere else! Tomorrow, I, as usual will deal with disciplining D because you seem to be an admirer of his handiwork and therefore are not to be trusted in administering proper punishment andI will also deal with Pilot. He never lied to me before and I am not pleased” her voice cracked a little showing her true upset at Pilot’s betrayal “that he chose to lie to me in this manner! I really don’t want to talk to any of you at the moment, so please go!”

“But, Aeryn..”

“Do not ‘but, Aeryn’ me! Sometimes I wish I had never met you (FIB # 1), and that I could go back to a time when things were regimented and tidy (FIB # 2), when life was not such a chaotic mess!”

“Surely, you don’t mean that, babe!” John pathetically pleaded

“Oh but I do! (FIB # 3)” with that she turned her back on him and started getting ready for a shower, clearly dismissing him.

Knowing his wife the way he did, John realised that the best course of action tonight would be retreat. He felt a little sorry for himself being booted out of their big comfy bed but there was not lack of quarters on Moya and he would survive a night somewhere else. Tomorrow she would wake up feeling a little more rested and things would not look so gloomy…or so he hoped!

“OK, honey, I will be going then, you sleep well and please comm me if you need anything….” the last couple of words directed at her back heading into the shower. No answer was given…or was expected.  
________________________________________

 

Half an arn later in Pilot’s Den

John, hands deep in the pockets of his leather trousers, slowly made his way towards Pilot’s dais.

Pilot’s troubled eyes followed the human’s sluggish advance and when John finally came to a halt just in front of him, his big head dropped in shame. It was pretty obvious that he had seen them watching the day events through one of Moya’s DRDs stationed in their quarters.

“I am sorry Commander for lying both to you and Officer Sun. I made a rash promise to D’Argo and I did not want to break it but you have to understand, I was so relieved he was safe and unharmed after falling into the Hodian-Trill bat pit that I just wanted him to stay calm and remain safe in your room, so I gave in to him. I am sorry” he repeated “and I will understand if you don’t want to forgive me for keeping from you what occurred here today!” 

John could have sworn that Pilot’s eyes had filled with tears even though he wasn’t sure if that was even technically possible.

“Hey, man, don’t beat yourself up! It was partly my fault for insisting you do something you weren’t comfortable with and, trust me, I know D can be a little slippery eel when he puts his mind to it.“

“Officer Sun…Aeryn..is very upset with me.” A statement more than a question.

“Well, Pilot, we need to give her time, I think she feels the lie more because of all that business of shared DNA you two have, but she’ll get over it soon (FIB # 6), you’ll see! ”

Both Pilot and John remained in a companionable if somewhat depressed silence for a little while, Aeryn’s reactions weighing heavily on both their minds. After a while the forever hopeful human broke the silence “ I guess there is a silver lining in all of this…” he looked up and saw Pilot’s look of confusion and continued “you know, a good side to this entire mess, there are three of us in the dog-house: you, me and D and Aeryn can’t stay mad at all of us forever and when she relents with one of us, she will relent with the others too, it’s just a matter of time!”

Right at that moment, a crackle announced the activation of the comms:

“John, get your eema in here fast! My waters just broke…ngggg“ a suppressed groan of pain accompanied the message “…the contractions are really close together….get in here, I need you NOW!”

John, galvanised into action, sprinted towards the door of the den and shouted at Pilot over his shoulder “I’m going to be a father again, Pilot! Check with Chi how far out their pod is, I will need her help! Tell her to go straight to our quarters, the very microt she arrives back, please!”

“Yes, John, straight away... but isn’t the baby coming early?”

“Babies, Pilot, babies, plural! And yes, they are a little early but that’s pretty normal with twins, so no worries!”

John almost through the door of the den at this point, stopped, swung around with a smile, winked at Pilot and said “We are lucky, you know, our stay in the dog-house was a short one! Aeryn will be too busy now to carry a grudge…we just got our get out of jail free cards handed to us, man!”

Pilot got the general gist of what John had just said and felt a surge of relief swamp his chest.

“JOOOOHHNNN! Where the frell are you? Get in here NOW!” 

John started running again towards their quarters: “Aeryn, baby, I’m almost there (FIB#6)! Breath, honey, breath! You are an old pro at this now, you’ll see, it’s going to be a walk in the park! (LIE # 1)”

The End

Final fib and lie tally:

John: 6 Fibs, 1 Lie  
Aeryn: 3 Fibs, 0 Lies  
Pilot: 0 Fibs, 3 Lies  
D’Argo: 1 Fib, 4 Lies  
1812: 0 Fibs, 0 Lies


End file.
